The Renascitur
Overview: The Renascitur are different from many of the other races, both common and rare on Elysium. This is due in part because one can't be born a Renascitur, only through the means of powerful magic and great suffering can one be transformed into this race. In the common tongue, Renascitur roughly translates into "Reborn" or "Rebirth". As the name would suggest, much like that of a rebirth, when a person becomes a Renascitur their lives are altered entirely for the rest of their days. The Renascitur though should not be confused with the Undead and their subspecies. Unlike the shambling corpses, the creatures turned into Renascitur still walk and breath, and can still be killed by normal means. This does not mean however they are a pushover, due to the nature of the transformation, many of their abilities are greatly amplified, allowing them to do feats most common races can not preform. While some magi have tried to attain this race due to it's sheer power increase, it comes at a great cost. Due to the amount of magic needed to sustain oneself after transforming, the user will begin to "Hunger" for magic. This has led many users who have attained this form, either by accident or design, to slowly grow more and more deranged and controlled by their thirst for magic. But it is possible for a person to find a middle ground between the need to feast and the gains in power they can achieve. There are rare instances, especially in the ancient times of Elysium of cases in which Great Magi would transform themselves into Renascitur and not only control their form but also become many more times powerful because of it. Although even now these cases are far and few between. Physiology: The exact physiology of the Renascitur depends on the person. Due to it's nature, anyone with magical potential can transform into a Renascitur. With that being said many of their Weaknesses stem from this. For instance if the person was a Vampire before transforming, their weakness to the light would still be evident as well as their previous abilities such as transformations and such. The one thing that makes these beings different from the races they were previous is their amplified powers and their hunger. The hunger is what they are most known for typically, and the cull to consume magic and how much is needed to sustain the user depends on the power of said user. The more powerful and amount of mana he or she has control over, the more mana is needed to sustain themselves. This hunt for mana has led to many Renascitur to go insane as they would continuously consume all around them for magic. This would typically lead to them starving themselves as they run out of magic to consume nearby them or more likely then not they are quickly killed be it by friends, local guards, adventurers or other. History: Not much is known about them and their history. Due to the fact that there are only a handful ever alive at one time, their race is mostly unknown. Add on to the fact that they retain the appearance of their previous race they can go amongst society undetected. Although to anyone trained in sensing auras they are easy to spot, as to those whom sense them can see / feel even amongst the weakest of their kind a hole in the flow of mana, in which all nearby energies are drawn to, even if only slightly at times. But this does not mean there are not any famous Renascitur. For there is one that somewhat known, albeit by very a few people. Pal'Gias the Hungerer: It is said that long ago, a wizard by the name Victor sought to increase his magical capabilities. For many years prior he had been trying to surpass that of his fellow mages but simply could not due to his ailments. One rainy autumn day, he had an argument inside a local tavern which quickly became heated. After a short brawl he was thrown into the mud just outside. Cold, depressed and beaten, Victor was close to ending it all when an old lady walked before him and offered her help. She would bring him to her cottage where as they ate she told him how she saw great potential in him, and that she could give him all the power he needed to help him in his situation. He would ask the old miss how she could help him, she simply replied saying that she knew of ancient ritual which could unlock his full potential. Lusted over by her promise of power, the mage accepted to partake in the dangerous ritual. So the experiment began, and after much pain, the witch's promise came true; the mage had become more powerful then ever. With his new found power he quickly returned to the village and effortlessly slew down the men whom once saw him as weak. And with their deaths at his feat, and their mana now his own, he rebranded himself as Pal'Gias. For the coming months he would defeat many magi across Elysium, consuming their power and becoming more powerful himself. The one weak mage was now seen as an unstoppable beast of mass destruction, who's hunger for power seemed never ending. But the very thing that gave him power would betray him. As many of the great magi in the world were slewed, he began to notice that the hunger in which was once easily sated seemed to always require more sustenance. It was not for long before the very power in which fueled him betrayed him. For soon he began to starve, unable to properly control his form any longer. He would continue to try to feast on many things, be it people or even trees and grass, anything to keep himself alive. Eventually, the man now nearly dead from starvation was executed for all the creatures harmed during his rampage.